For many applications, the need for available label area is continually increasing. For example, the U.S. Food and Drug Administration has proposed regulations to require pharmaceutical, vitamin and nutraceutical manufacturers to include supplementary disclosure data on various over-the-counter medications sold in the U.S. At the same time, hospitals and other health organizations often need or desire to include bar code and other automatic identification indicia on products passing through the health care system. One known method for providing additional area for such indicia includes attaching folded leaflets or booklets to webs to create so-called expanded content or extended text labels. Such labels may be relatively expensive to manufacture and handle, and may not satisfy all the needs of the user.